


Audacitea

by Rookmoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental insults, Because i write what i want and i want beel and as much tea as i can drink, Beel drinks tea, Beel eats a LOT, Beel loves food, Beel raids the human world while no one is looking and it works, Beelzebub is too good for this world, Beelzebub talks in his sleep, Belphie drinks tea, Can you tell?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Food dates, Funny Names, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love tea, I pick on mammon, Insults, Intense cuddling, It makes sense, Literal Sleeping Together, Long One Shot, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Other, Reader drinks tea, Reader loves tea, Reader needs tea, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, So much tea so little time, Some Swearing, Tea, The Author Regrets Nothing, for like a week and a half, reader has a brother, reader's brother talks in his sleep, sleeping in strange places, tea helps, this is my life right now, this is way longer than I was thinking it would be., to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: A small cup of tea is a big deal for you when you're running low. Lucky you, Beelzebub is more than willing to apologize for drinking it when you're not looking. And when he goes to make up for it, it's a lot more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Food, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Everyone & Everyone, Everyone & Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	Audacitea

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone order tea with a side of love and *squints at paper* an actual mountain of baked goods?

There's truly nothing as satisfying as a nice hot cup of tea at the end of a long ass day with these dramatic demon brothers, and you are looking forward to it immensely.

Mammon had been trailing after you for the last three hours talking about how much money he was going to make on some new venture that’s probably a load of steaming bullshit, and you had managed to ward him off with some help from Beelzebub of all people.

And to think you hadn't offered him any food to do it. A strange thought for another time. Tea demands your attention immediately.

That still doesn’t deter Asmodeus when he decides that he needs your ‘company’ right then and there, and you make a quick escape to the kitchen before he gets any more ideas. In addition to the kitchen, there was the cupboard that houses all of your glorious tea. Most of your glorious tea. The rest is hiding in your room for when you don’t want to go all the way to the kitchen for a cup. The one you want right now, however, is in the kitchen.

The familiar metal containers stand at attention in a row as you browse over your options while waiting for a small pot of water to boil. You open your favorite one that you had bought a while back, and sigh as you take in that comforting smell.

A glance into the container lets you know that you’re starting to run low.

Wonderful, now you need to talk Lucifer into helping you get more. That should go over well, saying as last time he had made Mammon go help you get it taken care of. After you managed to get up to the human world in the first place, Mammon got it into his head to see how humans make fast cash.

You were up in the human world for a week trying to get Mammon to go back to where he belongs and not get side tracked by some shady casino.

Maybe Lucifer would let you borrow Beelzebub for an hour or two so you can pick up another batch. You could probably bribe him with homemade cinnamon rolls or something. Either that, or the delicious bread you made once. There's a chance you still have the recipe, and you’re sure he’d love that.

But that'll have to wait until later. Right now, the water is boiling, and ready to go.

You measure out the tea and it doesn't take long for the calming smell of your favorite drink to fill the kitchen.

The first sip is just as hot and gratifying as it always is (even though you taste more heat than the actual tea), and you don't bother trying to stop the happy sigh welling up in your chest as you enjoy the flavors of it.

You close your eyes for a moment and feel yourself relax.

Your favorite mug, one from Beelzebub that has a cute little tea tag painted onto the side, ends up on the counter while you look for something to nibble on with your tea.

The only thing you see that might go with tea is an unclaimed sandwich in the fridge that must not have an owner.

You take a bite and stand to see that you're not alone in the kitchen anymore.

"Yo." Beelzebub, resident kitchen goblin, leans against the counter where you just were. "This smells good. Mind if I have some?" He smiles and takes a sip of your precious tea before you can say anything against it. The cup raising to his lips feels like doom. You can’t tell if the sinking feeling in your stomach is from his reputation of leaving nothing behind when he’s eating, or if it’s the sheer stupidity of being jealous of a goddamn mug for crying out loud.

Before you can say another word, Beelzebub tips it back all of the way and sets the empty mug on the counter.

Anger boils inside you, but Beelzebub sighs the same way you did, looking very much satisfied. That’s extremely rare for him. You manage to stamp it down enough to make due with your sandwich because you want to save the rest of your tea for later. You’re not really even mad at him for it. It’s impossible to be mad at him with the very puppy kind of adorable he carries with him when he’s around you.

"You make good tea." There it is again. That happy little smile that makes your guts melt into lovesick goo.

"Thanks." You turn back towards your sandwich, and mutter, "I need to get more soon. I’m running low.”

"Oh, you're almost out?"

Shit, you didn’t mean for him to hear that. You shove the sandwich into your mouth, mostly to avoid sticking your foot any further into it. Your heart clenches at the guilty look he turns on you. It’s just too much for your heart to take right now.

You nod, and finish off the sandwich as you lament your lost tea, even though you’re very happy that he enjoyed it.

"Where did you get it?" He asks.

"It was a shop in the human world that was kinda close to where I used to live before the exchange program."

"I see. Getting up there used to be much easier." His voice is contemplative, and he seems like he’s mulling something over in his head. “It shouldn’t be too difficult.”

"Yeah, my container was supposed to last another week, but I have around three or four cups worth left. There are other options that I brought with me, but that one was always my favorite."

Beelzebub nods, soaking in your words. "What is this tea called?"

You tell him the name, and he repeats it several times to himself before nodding a goodbye to you and wandering back through the dark corridors of your temporary home.

You go upstairs and back to bed, waiting for tomorrow when you'll have to decide what to drink next while you figure out how to get more of that delightful blend.

You don't want to have to go so long without it, but it's times like this that make you glad that you have at least options with your tea.

You can’t help but think as you lie down for the night. You wish that you had drank your tea when you had the chance instead of getting a snack to go with it. You don’t really need a snack to go with it anyhow.

Part of your mind still whispers that it's a rare treat to see Beelzebub smile like that. It’s not very often that you find him blissed out from having eaten something so good. Last time was when you made hamburgers a while back.

You fall asleep hoping to see that surprisingly soft look on his face again sometime soon.

That night, your dreams are sharp, clear and terrifying. Shattered glimpses of giant monochrome beasts shamble through your mind's eye, and you wake in a cold sweat.

You could swear that something was chasing you just a second ago. The image of five hungry mouths opening wide to swallow you whole gets you out of bed as you try to convince yourself that there’s no danger here.

The kitchen is dark, as it usually is at such a late hour. There's enough light coming in from the window that you can make your way to the sink for a glass of water.

You finish your glass and see that, once again, Beelzebub is standing in the shadows. This time, he's lit up by the fridge while he digs through it for a midnight snack or three.

You leave him to his midnight munching, and go off to bed, not really satisfied with your cup of water, but it’ll have to do until tomorrow.

By the time you’re settled in bed and ready for sleep, you are more than done with this day. Troubled dreams chase one another through your mind, and restlessness from the busy weeks still trails after you in sleep.

You don’t get very far into sleep before you’re shaken into wakefulness once more. You growl, hoping that whoever it is that’s shaking your shoulder will just leave you be. The shaking doesn’t stop, and you open your eyes, more than ready to snap at the conniving assbackwards goblin that doesn’t think a good night’s rest is something that you need right now.

Only, when you open your eyes to rail the bastard that woke you up after that fucking nightmare, you see Beelzebub sitting there as calm as anything, gently shaking you awake.

“Why’d you call me an assbackwards goblin? All I did was wake you up.” He leans back, satisfied that your eyes are wide open, completely ignoring your mortification at the insult your tired brain supplied for you.

You’re too embarrassed about the whole half asleep rant you were about to throw at him, you counter with your own question. “Why are you waking me up at,” you glance at your clock. “4:17 in the Goddamn Morning, Beel?”

“You said you were running out of tea.”

“That means nothing right now. I’m running out of sleep.”

“It will soon.” Beelzebub says, smirking like he’s got it all figured out, even though nothing is clear at all. “Be ready to go in five minutes. We’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Whatever you’re plotting can wait until morning.”

“It is morning.”

“Normal person morning, Beel.” You bury your head under your pillow, only for him to tug it away from you like a person playing with a kitten.

It’s way too easy for Beel to remove it entirely, and set it somewhere else on the bed.

“Nope. This can’t wait. We have somewhere to be.” He continues. “It’ll be worth it.”

Turns out, somewhere to be means putting a coat on and wandering through the twisted roads of hell for half an hour before Beelzebub thinks to tell you where the hell you’re going, and even then, he doesn’t tell it straight enough for your sleep addled brain to understand.

Eventually, after enough wheedling and quite a bit of pouting on your part, he gives in.

"I had trouble getting your tea, but I found someone who can get it. In the meantime, I found a tea shop here that I thought you might like to try." Beelzebub tugs you closer to him and turns a truly nasty glare on a demon eyeing you up the way he would a buffet. The demon scurries off without much trouble after that, and Beelzebub relaxes. He doesn’t let go, which makes you very happy, but he said tea. Devildom Tea.

"Wow. I didn't even think about what tea from here would taste like." You zone out trying to imagine what flavors they might have here in Devildom that would be impossible to try anywhere else.

"It's good, but I like yours better." Beelzebubs eyes slide towards you in a look that’s sure to heat up your entire face the way he’s always teasing you about, but the look fades when you keep looking at the path ahead.

You're too busy daydreaming about wonderful tea to really understand what he’s doing there. Your focus is only on the promise of tea and good snacks. Beelzebub knows all the best places, and he’s never steered you wrong once, but this feels like something different. Tea makes it different. Having tea with him makes it different somehow, but you have no idea how.

"Yeah, that kind of tea is the best one I've found so far. I can't wait to get more of it! I'm excited to see what tea is like here too." You can almost taste all the interesting new things you'll get to try.

"Would you like to go now? They're open really early."

You turn and look at Beelzebub, who is definitely not watching you get all excited about tea out of the corner of his eye. Nope. None of that from Beelzebub. He’s not blushing at the idea of sharing more tea with you, or eating together. You always do that. This is no different, just because he’s taking you somewhere special to him. No different at all.

"That would be fantastic!" You bounce a little in his grasp, getting more excited about where you’re going the longer you think about it.

The night is colder than you were thinking, and you find yourself tucked closer and closer to your demon friend. He doesn't seem to mind, if the way he moves means anything.

Beelzebub might be blushing a little bit after that, but you don’t see it, being so focused on the destination. He tries to distract you further.

"They have some good sweets there as well. I think you'd like them. I can't wait to eat more of those cakes they serve, and the pastries are really good."

A hungry gleam catches his eye and he heads for the front door of the cute demon themed tea shop with you trailing close behind him.

He only smiles as you get closer, and opens the door with a little chime.

A demon is behind the counter, armed with her best customer service smile for the ungodly hour. You know the look of a long day, but her day isn’t going to be easier with you and Beelzebub as customers if the way he’s eyeing the menu is any indication.

It seems she’s seen him before, because she nods to you and goes into the back room while you look over the menu.

Beelzebub is too busy mulling over his options to notice the cashier go. He glances down at you. That’s when he sees that the girl behind the counter is gone. Instead of being surprised, he only hums to himself.

“I think I’m going to order thirty of their Spider Crusaunts, and fifty Devils Special Pastries.” He nods, resolute in his decision. “What are you getting?”

“Uh, I think I’ll get a pastry and some Solemn Tea. That’s a good one, right?”

“I don’t really like Solemn Tea. I think you’d be better off with the Blue Devils Tea. It’s Belphie’s favorite from back when we used to come here. It tastes a lot like your tea, but a little bit different. It’s hard to explain.”

“Are you going to have some tea?”

Beelzebub looks at you, confused. “I didn’t come to get me tea. I came to get you tea. I wouldn’t mind some. Maybe it is a good idea.”

You look up at him as he goes back to the menu, debating with himself over whether or not fifty pastries is really enough. It seems ridiculous to you, but so does the idea that he snuck out of the House of Lamentation just to get tea with you.

But here you are, standing next to him in a tea shop while he talks about food.

After knowing him for a while, you’re a little surprised he hadn’t woken you up more often to get food with him. You’ve heard about him pestering his brothers about it every once in a while, but mostly he goes on his own if he leaves the house at all.

The cashier comes back out looking a little nervous, and very worn out, and Beelzebub decides that he’s ready to order. “I’ll take fifty Spider Silk Crusaunts and seventy-one Devil Special Pastries.”

The cashier almost laughs, but Beelzebub keeps a perfectly straight face. “As well as two orders of your Blue Devils Tea.”

“You changed your mind about the tea?” You ask, waiting to order for yourself.

“Yes, but I only want one.”

“Then why… Oh.”

The cashier’s smile softens and you get the idea that she might be laughing at you just a little bit. She tells you the grand total, and boy is it grand. It’s waaaay too much for you to cover. You’re pretty sure that much Grimm would land you in Mammon’s shoes for quite a while. You still don’t want Beel to cover you for something so small, so you give the cashier your money, and Beelzebub gets the rest of the truly massive bill.

For a moment, you wonder how he has so much Grimm, but then you remember just how much work he does to sustain his eating habits. You have no doubt that he gets paid handsomely for all of the work he does.

It takes all of an hour to get all of his food out, even though they had just opened for the day. You end up snacking on your pastry while Beelzebub inhales his own small mountain of food. It’s always a little strange to watch several pastries disappear at the same time while you sip on your strangely spicy tea with a hint of something that reminds you a bit too much of the demon you came here with. You spend a good long while thinking about it, but by the time the tea is gone, you still can’t put your finger on that particular flavor. It’s familiar, but you know that if you don’t figure it out, it’ll bug you all day.

Beelzebub is unaware of your wondering as he’s completely focused on the food in front of him. The last of it had come out, and he’s still eating like he’s never going to see food again. Even though the fridge is restocked daily to accommodate his appetite.

Your tea is long gone by the time your friend finishes the last bite of food, and with that, the two of you are on your way.

Somehow, you get home in time to avoid being caught by Lucifer, who would not be happy about the little outing at all, and get another half an hour of sleep before your alarm shoves sleep away from you once more.

By the time you’re fully awake, you’re groggy, and have had more than enough of this day. If you didn’t know there was a big test coming up, you would gladly skip and sleep in, but you do, and there is, so it looks like you’re just going to have to deal with a little sleepiness today.

The day drags on, and you don’t notice the mischief that the brothers find themselves in, for once. You’re too busy trying to keep your eyes open until you can either get home or get some caffeine. Whichever comes first.

You find a coffee on your desk after one particularly trying class where the only reason you were able to stay awake is because your head hit the desk and woke you up. Mortification carried you through the rest of class, and the coffee was a godsend. Demonsend. Whatever works down here. You don’t particularly care right now.

The coffee lasts you the rest of your day, but you find yourself thinking back to last night.

You regret so much right now, but you feel happy all the same. It’s not very often that you get to do things like that with Beelzebub, even if you’re pretty sure it’s a regular thing for him. Otherwise, there wouldn’t be nearly as much food in the kitchen.

You dress, and feel something unusual in your blazer pocket. You dig it out to find that it’s the exact amount you had paid for your food.

Looks like Beelzebub was set on covering you for that little outing with him. You’ll need to thank him, and figure out what to do for him in return for his kindness.

Maybe you’ll make tea for him again sometime soon. Maybe it’ll be after you actually work up the nerve to tell him about the feelings that keep you up at night. The ones that burn to be said, but refuse to come out of your mouth, and see if he feels the same way.

Turns out, he doesn’t give you much of a chance to tell him on your own.

Beelzebub catches you after classes end and you’re about to turn in for a nap before dinner.

“Beel, do you have something against me sleeping? I really need to rest for a while. My brain is starting to feel really fuzzy again.”

“Then let me come with you. There’s something you should know.”

“If it’s about Mammon sneaking in to try and sell my stuff, I know already. I replaced everything of value with junk to throw him off.”

“You know about that?”

“How could I not? Everything was everywhere. There’s no way it was anyone but Mammon.”

Beelzebub nods like this makes perfect sense to him. “Of course you already know about that, but this is something… different.”

“Wait, don’t you have extracurriculars today?”

“No. Today is my free day.”

“Did something else happen, then? Did Asmo sneak in to do something weird?”

“No. It’s nothing like that. It’s just… I’ll tell you later. Let’s get you in bed so you can get some sleep.”

“Okay. If you insist.” You leave him at the door while you change out of your uniform, and into something a lot more comfortable. When you’re done, you open the door again to see Beelzebub still standing there, looking a little bit awkward.

“Did you still want to talk about something?”

He nods, resolute and precise. You let him into your room, and sit on your bed.

“You can lay down. If you want.” He insists.

When you do, he takes a chair and sits down next to your bed. “Is it alright if I hold your hand?”

You’re too tired to respond, so you offer your hand instead. It’s quickly engulfed by his own as he leans closer to you. His warmth is comforting, and makes your trip into sleep faster than you had in a long time. You fall asleep to the smell of that tea from the shop this morning, and wonder if he went back there before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Beelzebub doesn’t speak until he’s sure you’re out. He’s not sure how you would take this, but if he’s offered a practice run like this, well, he’ll take full advantage of this opportunity.

“I don’t know why, but when I’m with you, I’m not hungry. I don’t know what to do about it. I wanted to tell you, but it makes something in my chest tense. It’s not like when I work out, but something deeper. It doesn’t make any sense.” He pauses, and takes a deep breath while he checks for a reaction. He sees nothing but your sleeping face. Just what he wanted. “I also wanted to apologize about your tea. I couldn’t resist trying something new that you made. And you were so happy about it. I wanted to share something like that with you. I hope you could forgive me. I didn’t mean to drink it all. It was just too good to stop. You’re too good.”

Beelzebub rambles for another ten minutes while you sleep, and you have no idea what’s going on.

All you know is that one moment, he’s there. Warm, calm, and steady. The next, your hand is cold, and you curl into yourself to try and warm back up. It’s not the same as when he held your hand. It never is.

When you wake up, you find that there’s no Beelzebub to be seen. The only thing proving he was there in the first place was the chair next to your bed with a sandwich on it.

A sandwich that really shouldn’t be there, considering who you had in your room, but there it was. Against all odds.

Maybe there’s something going on with your demon friend.

You get out of bed, thinking that you should have tried to stay up just a little longer to find out what he wanted to tell you. If it’s something bad enough that he would leave food untouched, then it must be something worth knowing.

You text him, saying that you’d like to talk later. The only response is ok. Not any of the cute little demon stickers that you’ve come to love, but those two little letters. A whisper in the back of your mind tells you that this isn’t normal for Beelzebub. He usually doesn’t text a ton, but it still doesn’t sit right with you.

It twists your stomach into nervous knots. You hope that everything is okay. You don’t know if you’d be able to help with his problem, but you hope that he’ll trust you enough to let you try.

It’s the least you could do for your closest friend here in Devildom.

Classes are over by the time you get to talk to him again, and that’s only after he drags you away from an encounter with a couple of demons looking to get a few hits in.

Part of you wonders if everyone else here will stop seeing you as an easy target when one of the brothers is almost always close by. Being carried away by Beelzebub doesn’t give you any hints, but he almost drops you when you speak.

“Thanks for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” He sets you on your feet, and looks you in the eye, just like he always does.

“Do you have a minute? I have something I wanted to ask you.” You clear your throat to steel your nerves.

He nods, and you take a deep breath.

“Is everything okay? You left some food on the chair last night, and I just wanted to make sure that nothing’s wrong.”

“...That’s nothing for you to worry about.” He glances away, “I just wasn’t hungry. That’s all.”

“Beel, you’re never not hungry.”

“That’s not true. I’m not as hungry when I’m around you.” When he turns to look at you again, his eyes are intense, glistening with truth. “Even if I am hungry, it feels like something else is full.”

You know there’s more meaning behind those words. You know it. You just don’t know if you dare to say what you think it means. There’s not anything you know of that can make the Avtar of Gluttony feel full. It’s the opposite of what he represents in every way.

“Beel, would you show me where else is full?”

He rubs at his chest, where his heart is. His eyes dart away from you, like he’s giving away something precious. You know that he is. Even as vulnerable as he can be, there are still things that he keeps close to his chest.

Those words are more than enough for your confidence in his phrasing to skyrocket.

“I know what you mean.” You try not to fidget, giving him the same focus he had for you. “You make me feel full, too.”

A bright smile lights up Beelzebub’s face, and you can’t help but match his growing grin. He leans in, and presses his forehead to yours, and whispers, “Let’s go get some tea later. It’ll be my treat.”

All you can think to say is, “It’s a date.”

The two of you go to that same tea shop from before, with your hand tightly held in his, leaving no room for anything other than a relationship just beginning to bloom. Exactly what you’ve wanted with Beelzebub for so long now.

The cashier is the same one from the night shift, and she smiles when she sees you walk in. Beelzebub orders an obscene amount of food, this time ordering twelve teas for the two of you to share, and enough pastries to drown in.

You do your best to keep up with him, but he’s been eating a lot more than you have for a lot longer. You’re done after about ten pastries, and your two teas that remind you of your wonderful demon beau.

After he realizes that you’ve stopped eating, Beelzebub decides to have you toss pastries across the table for him to catch. The hungry goblin eats each and every one out of the air. Like the heathen he is. It’s quite an impressive feat, as you toss more than one just to see if he’ll let any of them fall.

Not a single pastry touches the ground, and when the food is gone, Beelzebub sighs to the table, but eventually gets up to leave.

The walk home is calm. Hell, you'd even call it peaceful. Your hand is warm and safe in his, and the fuzzy echo of comfort sweetens your smile.

The streets are empty for the time of day, and that only adds to the feeling of togetherness settling in your mind.

The winding paths you travel take you back to the looming doors of the House of Lamentation.

The sight of it is like coming home to a fire warming the hearth and a cuddly cat waiting just for you.

You can't really remember when you started thinking of this place and all its corridors as home, but that's what it is now. Home.

When you go inside, you're pretty sure you hear a crash and Leviathan calling for Mammon's head, but that's a whole beast that you don't want to tackle right now. Not when Beelzebub is holding your hand, and he’s leading you upstairs ever so gently.

You follow Beelzebub and he leads you to the library, and your favorite view in the whole house.

Well, aside from the one time you had snuck up to the roof and been caught by Lucifer trying to get back down. The view up there had been mesmerizing, but not what you're after at the moment.

The balcony, on the other hand, is the perfect place for you to see the sights of Devildom from above.

The crisp, clean air envelopes you as you step out onto the large balcony.

It’s a beautiful sight, with ant sized demons wandering through the sprawling network of streets laid out before you and Beelzebub.

Out of nowhere, Beelzebub produces a blanket. It’s large and fluffy, and incredibly soft. He settles in the large chair that’s at just the right angle to see everything, and you join him in this lavish comfort.

The blanket is tucked in and Beelzebub’s arms wind around your waist and tug you into his lap. You settle in to enjoy the feeling of him snuggling with you. The view is an added bonus, but you can’t think of a better way to end a date with him.

With a warm and frankly very cuddly demon by your side, you’re perfectly content to stay where you are. You wouldn’t change this for the world.

Somewhere between the comfortable silence that Beelzebub carries with him and the sparkling web of the city come alive, Beelzebub falls asleep on you.

You don’t realize until after you feel his breath tickling your collarbone, and look down to see his head resting on your shoulder.

His face is peaceful, and you are happy that he trusts you as much as he does.

You’re still happy, even after Beelzebub somehow manages to curl himself around you and lay his head on your chest while you’re still in his lap. His head is comfortably tucked underneath yours, and you end up running the bottom of your chin over the top of his head. It’s been a long time since you’ve cuddled anyone like this, but you’re glad you get the chance to do this with him.

"Hmmm…. Cheeseburgers…"

You snort, and stop running your fingers through his fiery fringe to look at him, completely passed out on your chest.

"Are you still hungry after emptying that entire bakery? Beel, you’re insane."

"Nnnnnn… pizza."

"Yeah, you're still hungry." You laugh at the unending pit in your lap and sit back, getting comfortable, and picking up a soothing rhythm of stroking his hair while you enjoy the dazzling view.

Beelzebub curls closer to you, snores loudly, and wraps an arm around you before trying to bury his head into your collarbone.

"...."

You almost miss it, but you think that the sleep addled demon in your lap just whispered your name.

"What's that?" You ask the same way you would try to coax an answer out of your own brother when he'd talk in his sleep. Soft, and comforting.

He says your name again, just a little louder as he tries to get impossibly closer to your warmth.

A very familiar urge hits you. You really want to kiss this demon right now. He’s asleep, and soft in a way you haven't seen since you shared a room with him. You feel a fuzzy haze of something come over you. Nothing would be as good as pressing your lips to his right now, but you don't.

You can’t kiss him now for those same reasons. He’s asleep, and you would hate to wake him when he’s holding you close. It almost hurts, but instead of kissing him the way you want to, you press your lips to his hair. Over and over you kiss his hair, and will your feelings to reach him in whatever food filled dream he’s in.

Seeing him sleep makes your eyes heavy. Even though you struggle to stay awake, you can't deny the lure of sleep while nestled in Beelzebub's hold.

You fall asleep there, with him in the comfy chair on the balcony, none the wiser that another plan was being put into action as you sleep.

When you wake up, you’re not outside, but in your own bed. You sit up, wondering how the hell you got back here after being so comfy on the balcony. With Beelzebub.

You're mostly sure you weren't dreaming. Dream or not, you’ve still got work to do, and breakfast waits for no one. Especially when Beelzebub is there.

Standing isn't much of a chore and getting ready is a sinch, but apparently, getting out of your room isn’t something that’s as simple as it’s supposed to be.

When you open the door, there's a giant wooden crate sitting directly in front of your door, not leaving any room to try and squeeze past. The box is tall enough that climbing over it would make you feel foolish, and there's a note taped to the top.

You peel it off for a closer look.

‘I hope this is enough tea to last you a while. -B’

Well, there’s only one brother with that initial and one that knows you’re almost out of your favorite tea. Not to mention, the crate does smell awfully familiar. You open the top, with the help of a little gluttony demon that was hanging out in your room, and you see stacks of containers inside. There’s another note on top.

‘This is all the tea I could find that matched the one you made.’

True enough, each and every can you open is clearly labeled with the name you had given him, and smells just like the container in the cupboard downstairs.

“Beel, what am I going to do with you?” You sigh, smiling as you try to take the box inside where no one would get any ideas.

It’s wider than the door, so you end up moving the containers a few at a time in order to get them out of the way.

You’ll have to find some other way to get rid of the box, but that’s something you can figure out later. If anything, you can either ask the brothers, or the little demons that wander the grounds for help. They probably wouldn’t mind.

Moving everything into a temporary storage space takes longer than you expect it to, and by the time you’re done and have the box moved out of the doorway, you’re almost certain that breakfast is finished.

Turns out, that’s exactly what’s happened. The table is completely clear of food, and the brothers are nowhere to be seen.

“Oh well, guess you and me are going to the kitchen, little buddy.”

The demon next to you bounces on its little whisp limbs, and you set off towards the stairs.

The little demon bounces ahead of you, and you watch as it leaps through the air and lands on the banister. It looks back and waves its little arms in glee as it slides the rest of the way down only to land on its face with a loud ‘thump’.

It picks itself up, and you smile as it shakes itself off and runs up to you.

The little one motions to the banister, and slides down once more. It beckons you. You must slide down the banister.

It’s not too hard to balance on the railing. It’s thick and sturdy enough to support you, and you laugh as you slide down. You land without much fuss, throwing your arms up as your companion nods and claps at you like you’ve done something wonderful. Together, you continue to the kitchen.

A glance around the tiled room tells you that it’s empty, and you and the little demon help yourselves to the fridge.

You can’t help but want to eat after all the work you had done earlier. All that tea had taken a lot out of you. There’s no lying about that. You deserve to treat yourself. Maybe take the rest of the day for yourself. After all, you had been doing very well with your tasks. Lucifer couldn’t possibly take fault with you taking the rest of the day to relax and gorge on food and tea for the first time in a very long while.

At least, that’s how you justify eating as much as you did. The demon on the other hand, has no problem eating as much as the little one can fit in its surprisingly large mouth. After finishing what it has, it dives in for more, and you remember that this little one is basically an extension of Beelzebub, so of course it would want to eat everything in sight.

It doesn’t hesitate to consume half of the fridge’s contents, and that’s when you decide that it’s had enough for now. It’s not easy to lure the little demon away from the well stocked fridge and out of the kitchen, but apparently offering the little one cuddles and a nap is enough to get its food addled attention.

On the way back to your room, you run into Leviathan, who tells you something strange.

“Beel has been looking for you. He said it was important, but I have no idea why. All that matters right now is finishing the new TSL fan game! It shouldn’t take too much longer to get here, but I can hardly wait!”

Leviathan leaves you there, wondering why his brother would be looking for you.

The little demon looks a touch nervous, and you follow it back to your room. Beelzebub is sitting on the floor, leaning on your door looking like he had been there for a while.

There’s no sign of the box, or where it went.

Beelzebub meets your gaze, and you can tell that something important is coming up fast.

“I see you got the tea.”

You nod. “Thanks again for getting it for me.”

“I’m glad. For a second I thought that someone had made off with it.”

“I don’t think anyone here would be all that interested in tea. Aren’t you guys into coffee more?”

“It depends. I usually like coffee a bit more, but your tea was the best drink I had in a really long time.”

“Really? You like it more than the hot chocolate we had last month? I think I remember you drinking most of it.”

“Yes. I wanted more, but I felt bad about it. It’s your favorite for a reason, and I drank it.”

“I’m happy to share my tea, and now I have plenty of it. There’s no harm done.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I had some more?”

“Beel, you found at least thirty containers. I have more than enough to last the rest of my exchange here, if not longer.”

You open the door, and let both Beelzebub and his little demon inside. The pair make themselves comfortable while you pull out tea supplies that you hadn’t used in a while. A bunsen burner, and a small teapot, along with a few mugs that you keep in your room.

It doesn’t take long for some water to heat up and for the smell of tea to fill your room.

You can feel yourself relax as the familiar motions of making tea soothe you into a sense of peaceful calm.

The mugs are passed around, and soon you have two sleepy demons on your hands, or more accurately, on your bed.

“I don’t know how you make that tea, but it’s delicious. I want more.” Beel settles his bulk around you, and as much as you want to fulfill his request, you’re too warm and satisfied to want to move and make it for him. He cuddles closer to you, and you remember your dream.

Him holding you close, and you drifting off to follow him into deeper sleep. The way he drapes his arm over you to pull you closer is very familiar.

“You know, I really enjoyed sleeping with you last night.” Beelzebub yawns, and you can’t help but yawn as well. He glances down at the little demon that’s nestled into your other side before looking at you with those pretty eyes of his. “You're really comfy. I don't remember falling asleep last night, but I haven't slept that well in a long time."

Beelzebub smiles like you've done him a huge favor.

You feel like it was more a favor for you, but whatever works.

That part about last night… Wait a second, that hadn't been some weirdly realistic dream?

Oh shit, that actually happened.

You want to squirm out of his grip, but his grip on you tightens enough to get you to stay where you are.

“I wouldn’t want to cuddle like that with anyone else.” He whispers. “I’m glad I fell asleep with you.”

You nod, hoping that he understands since your voice is caught in your throat and won’t come out. Instead of using words, you nudge at his chin with your head, and scoot closer to him. He smiles, and rubs his chin over your head the same way you did to him while he was asleep.

“Ah, now I see why you did that. It feels nice.”

Ok, then, maybe he wasn’t as asleep as you thought for that bit. Oh well, it’s not like you haven’t been half awake like that before.

You fall asleep easily with him there, and you wish for all the world that you could spend the rest of your life just like this with him.

After all, this is just what you’ve been wanting for a really really long time, and you’re so happy now that you get this with Beelzebub.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a couple of pages long but it got away from me very quickly… it dragged me along behind it until it was done. I couldn’t do anything to stop it.
> 
> Nor would I want to…
> 
> Mammon, waving angrily at Beel and reader: Those two have the audacity to be all cute together! I’m tellin’ ya. It’s the worst.  
> Beel, looking up very quickly: Did someone say tea?  
> Mammon, irritated: No. No one said anything about tea. At all.


End file.
